


Humming

by draco_somnians



Series: Humming [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble Sequence, Episode: s07e15 Chimera, Explicit Language, F/M, Graphic Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_somnians/pseuds/draco_somnians
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternative elevator scene for Chimera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

She was humming. Carter didn’t hum. He eyed her sideways. Humming, and that happy little smirk on her face. He felt a surge of anger inside him and punched the elevator stop button.

“Sir?”

He backed her up against the wall, hands either side of her head.

“So we’re fucking other people now?” His face was millimetres from hers and he could feel her breath on his face. He saw a flash of something indeterminate in her eyes.

“Well we’re not fucking each other,” she spat at him.

He pushed up against her, lips almost brushing hers. “Maybe we should.”


	2. 2

“Maybe we should.”

The ghost of Pete’s hands on her skin faded instantly with Jack’s proximity. He was so close, overwhelming every one of her senses. Her breath had quickened and she was trying her hardest to hide the way her body was reacting to him. He was carefully, very deliberately, not touching her. Not anywhere.

Her tongue darted out to wet her dry lips, her eyes flickered to his mouth.

“Maybe we should,” she echoed, tilting her chin upwards, hearing the challenge in her own voice.

“Your place. Half an hour.” He pulled back and started the elevator up.


	3. 3

He hadn’t thought she’d actually turn up, but here she was; in her kitchen, perched on the counter, legs wrapped tightly around his waist.

Her kiss was full of passion, need. Desperation.

Her hands were gripping his biceps as if she couldn’t decide whether to pull him closer or push him away.  He laid his hands flat on her back, pulled her chest flush to his, feeling her hard nipples through two layers of clothes, and her nails dug in to his muscles.

She broke the kiss, “Not here.” She jumped off the counter and led him to her room.


	4. 4

It was everything she’d imagined it would be; frantic, fervent, barely controlled, as they raced towards completion. He held back until she climaxed, and watched her come, his expression of awe taking her breath away. Then he pinned her down and drove into her relentlessly, taking exactly what he needed from her, giving exactly what she needed from him.

He buried his face in her neck as he came, choking out an unexpected sob.

As they stilled, breathing heavily, trying to regain their composure, his trembling hand cupped her face and he whispered, “Wait for me, just a little longer.”


	5. 5

She was singing. He’d only heard her sing once before, years ago, when she’d been drunk off her ass thanks to Daniel. He skirted around the door of her lab and the sound stopped immediately.

“Were you singing?”

“No,” she answered too quickly, the grin on her face matching his own. Waking up this morning to find her warm body curled against his side had definitely given him something to smile about. Hell, he felt like singing himself. It wouldn’t happen again for a while, they both knew that, but he could wait. They could wait. Just a little longer.


End file.
